This invention relates to an improved retaining device for an electronic signalling device which is sometimes referred to as a beeper.
Electronic signalling devices are usually flat and box-like in shape and have a pair of ends, a pair of sides and two face surfaces. A clip may be provided on one face for securing the device to a persons belt or similar article. These devices commonly have a display at one end, where a number or similar characters are displayed.
In simple terms, a transmitter sends a signal to the so called beeper, which is then translated into a series of readable numbers or characters on the display, an audible tone or the like.
The beeper wearer sometimes uses the device at the same time as operating a vehicle. Thus, the user must move his eyes and attention from the road and operating the vehicle to the beeper display and visa versa.
The invention disclosed in the above-identified application is for a retainer constructed to hold a beeper in a cradle-like device on the dashboard of a car so as to more easily obtain signalling information and minimize distractions.
However, in some devices the display is associated with one of the faces rather than the end. Moreover, it has been determined to be desirable to be able to position the beeper relative to the user, and to selectively permit the face display or the end display to be easily viewed. In other words, it has been found to be desirable to rotate and/or angularly position the beeper and display for easier and more flexible viewing whether of the end or face display.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a beeper retainer stand which is selectively movable and angularly positionable so as to selectively position a beeper mounted on the retainer stand.
This and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.